El día que te fuiste
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Hermione jamás olvidara este día... el día que Draco se fue para siempre.


"El día que te fuiste"

**Well I Wonder could it be**

**When I was dreaming `bout you baby**

**you were dreaming of me.**

**Call me crazy, call me blind**

**to still be suffering is stupid after all of this time.**

- ¿Donde esta? - la chica no puede evitar escucharse nerviosa.

- ¿No lo sabes? Se fue esta mañana...

- ¿Qué? ¿Sin decirme?

- Prefirió no despedirse... ya sabes como es.

- ¿Hace cuanto se fue?

- No mucho... hace 10 minutos aproximadamente.... pero se fue caminando.

La chica se apresura a tomar una sombrilla.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué te propones? ¡Esta lloviendo a cantaros afuera!

- Le encanta caminar bajo la lluvia... aun puedo alcanzarlo.

- Pero...

- Lo sé... y créeme, me he resignado.... pero no quiero dejarlo ir sin decirle _adiós_.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Ginny.... tengo que hacerlo.

Ginny asiente lentamente.

- Entonces buena suerte....

Hermione sale apresuradamente, deseando con todo su corazón alcanzarlo. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de quererlo en exceso.... o de haberlo perdido... era por un lazo mas fuerte. ¡Ella fue la única que pudo comprenderlo! ¡Que pudo entenderlo! Que logro descifrar los _aléjate de mi_ o los _déjame en paz_, para encontrar a alguien solitario, que solo buscaba una forma de decir _te quiero_. ¿Y se va como si nada? ¿Como si ella nunca hubiera existido? ¡No es justo!

Tenía valor para enfrentarse incluso con su padre, ¿Pero no para enfrentarla a ella? Lo mas que la chica podría hacerle era transformarlo en sapo... lo cual es bastante tentador, se lo tenía bien merecido. No podía ser tan engreído como para pensar que la chica se desmoronaría con la despedida... ¿O si?

Es decir... ¡Hasta Ginny termino con quien amaba! ¡Y se veía imposible! Pero ella y Harry vencieron los obstáculos... Quizás ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos, y ella lo sabía. Toda su relación con él fue un error... no debió ser.

Aun así, eran amigos... o al menos en eso habían acordado quedar. _Pero seguimos siendo amigos_... Que patraña mas grande. Las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas, pero debían aprender de sus errores, de esa experiencia.

Suspiró... y dejo caer el paraguas, para que las frías gotas de la lluvia la refrescaran y la hicieran ver la triste realidad. Todo se echo a perder. Pero al menos merecía el verlo por última vez... al menos merecía poder cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, y seguir adelante. 

**Did I lose my love to someone better**

**and does she love you like I do**

**I do, you know, I really, really do.**

No podía creerlo. Lo había alcanzado. Bueno, en días así le gustaba caminar lentamente para disfrutar de la lluvia.... eso lo calmaba.

Basta de contemplaciones... era tiempo de enfrentarlo... de enfrentarse.

- ¡Draco! - lo llama ella.

Alguien frente a ella se detiene de golpe. Era obvio que había reconocido la voz de Hermione. Lentamente dio media vuelta, para verla completamente. Sus ojos grisáceos... su cabello rubio platinado... ese gesto de dureza.... todo estaba frente a ella.

- Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a despedirme... ¿Por qué no me avisaste que te ibas?

- No quería... ¿Para que hacerlo mas difícil?

- Supongo que esto es un premio...

Draco la miro detenidamente.

- Tengo que irme.

- ¿No merezco al menos una despedida decente? ¡Al menos a todos les avisaste que te largabas, menos a mi! ¿Por qué? ¡Fuimos novios por dos años! Y aun así, fuimos amigos por mas tiempo... ¿Y no puedes decirme ni un simple _adiós_, maldita sea? No es justo que me hagas esto, Draco... No lo es...

Hermione quería soltarse a llorar, desmoronarse... pero ya lo había hecho muchas veces frente a él... y ya no debía ser así. Ya no iba a sufrir por él.

- Tengo que alcanzar el tren, y estoy retrasado...

Hermione saca su varita de su bolsillo, y extiende su brazo hacía un lado.

- _Timelis.... devitis..._

Una fuerte luz amarilla resplandece de la varita, la cual comienza a cubrir los alrededores. Draco se da cuenta de que los automóviles ya no avanzan, las personas se han congelado, y la lluvia ha cesado... Hermione detuvo el tiempo.

- Ahora ya lo tienes - dice ella con voz apagada.

- Te meterás en problemas con el ministerio - responde el rubio calmadamente.

- No me interesa, y a ti tampoco, querías tiempo, ahora tenemos un poco.

- Quiero evitarte el...

- No - lo interrumpe la chica - deja de _evitarme_ cosas... creo que merezco cerrar todo esto como debe ser... si no lo hacíamos hoy... quizás sería mañana, y pasaremos por lo mismo.

- No quiero decirte _adiós _- murmura Draco - no quiero...

- Ambos sabemos que lo es... _pero podemos seguir siendo amigos_.

Draco esboza media sonrisa al escuchar esto.

- Ojala y así fuera... tu eres la única que pudo comprenderme, Hermione... fuiste la única que me enseño a amar... demonios, Hermione... te amo... pero no de esa manera... Y no quiero perderte, quiero que vuelva a ser como antes... que rías conmigo, y nos apoyemos siempre...

- Lo será, con el tiempo... pero debemos terminar con esto...

Draco se acerca a la chica, y ambos se miran, sin saber que hacer.

- Siempre te voy a querer, Hermione.... 

- Lo sé, yo también...

Draco se decide, y abraza a la chica fuertemente, como si sintiera que era una ilusión que en cualquier momento se puede desvanecer, y quiere sentir que no es así, que ella esta verdaderamente ahí, con él.

Draco besa tiernamente la frente de Hermione, con cierta cautela... Aquí fue donde la chica no pudo mas y soltó lagrimas amargas... lagrimas de dolor... lagrimas de un inevitable adiós.

**Well, hey, so much I need to say**

**been lonely since de day**

**The day you went away.**

**So sad but true**

**for me there´s only you**

**been crying since the day**

**the day you went away.**

Una luz amarilla los envolvió de nuevo. El hechizo se había terminado. Ambos se separan, y Draco ofrece su sombrilla a Hermione. 

- No... ya estoy empapada de cualquier modo - sonríe ella.

Draco la mira con cierta melancolía.

- Siempre amigos - dice él con esperanza.

- Siempre amigos - repite ella - hemos terminado oficialmente con esto, Draco...

El rubio asiente.

- Se me hace tarde...

- Si, no te preocupes... que tengas buen viaje.

- Adiós, Hermione - el rubio le dirige una ultima mirada.

- Adiós, Draco - musita ella, dejando aflorar todos sus sentimientos a la luz.

Draco da media vuelta, y emprende el camino a la estación, siendo observado por Hermione.

**I remeber date and time**

**September twenty second**

**sunday twenty five after nine**

**In the doorway with your case**

**no longer shouting at each other**

**there were tears on our faces.**

Hermione comienza a caminar. Inconscientemente sigue a Draco a la estación. Quería verlo partir, de ser necesario. Cuando lo observo pasar a la estación, se dio cuenta de que no era una broma, o una jugarreta.... Draco se iba. Era el adiós. La chica no puede evitar el dejarse caer pesadamente, de rodillas, como implorando que todo acabara, que todo fuera un mal sueño del cual podía despertar. Pero no lo era.

Sintió una mano en su hombro. Al voltear, no le sorprende ver al pelirrojo pecoso que la cubre con su sombrilla.

- Mírate nada mas, estas empapada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ron?

- Ginny me dijo donde estabas.

- Se va, Ron.... no es un sueño... no es una pesadilla...

- No - el pelirrojo la ayuda a levantarse - es la realidad.

- Tengo que verlo... tengo que asegurarme de que se va.

- Hermione...

- Por favor... es la ultima vez que lo veré.

Ron asiente, y la chica toma fuerzas de donde puede para correr. Se sentía muy débil, pero ver por ultima vez a Draco le daba energías... al menos para eso. 

Se dirigió a una enorme vitrina... y ahí estaba... abordando uno de los trenes.

Ya era hora de asimilarlo: Se va para nunca volver. Y quizás ella no quería que regresara, al menos no de esa manera.

Hermione pone una mano en la vitrina, suspirando. Se acabo... todo se acabo.

**And we were letting go of something special**

**something we´ll never have again**

**I know, I guess I really know.**

Sabía que Ron estaba detrás de ella, como siempre estuvo a su lado cuando lo necesitó. Su amigo, su confidente... su apoyo incondicional.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca lo amé... y nunca me amó.... pero hubo algo especial entre nosotros.

- Si... fueron mas que amigos... pero nunca se amaron de esa forma.

- Y ahora ha terminado.

- Como tu lo dijiste, cerraste ese asunto.

- ¿Me escuchaste? Que monserga, ¿No?... Ron, ¿Por qué me duele tanto?

- Porque lo perdiste... así como yo te perdí a ti.

Hermione mira fijamente a Ron, y niega con la cabeza.

- No me has perdido, Ron, créeme... pero necesito tiempo, no quiero volver a pasar por esto... duele demasiado.

- Jamás pasarías por eso conmigo.

- Lo sé... es diferente... pero ahora que pudimos aclararlo, será mas fácil...

- ¿En verdad piensas eso?

- Por supuesto... el tiempo lo cura todo.

La chica sonríe, provocando que el pelirrojo también lo haga.

Hermione siente como si ya no pudiera sostenerse mas. Los párpados le pesan, y al cerrar los ojos, se desvanece, las piernas ya no le responden, pero no le preocupa caer.... porque siempre tenía a Ron, su apoyo incondicional, hoy y siempre.

**Why do we never know what we´ve got ´til it´s gone**

**how could I carry on**

**the day you went away.**

**´Cause I´ve been missing you so much I have to stay**

**been crying since the day,**

**The day you went away** ****

**The day you went away**

**The day you went away**

Hermione despierta sobresaltada. Esta confortablemente abrigada, pero no reconoce muy bien el lugar en el que esta.

- Ah, ya despertaste... te traje algo de comer, has dormido por días...

La chica observa a Ron, el cual pone una charola sobre una mesa que adorna la habitación, y comienza a abrir las cortinas.

- Supongo que la luz ya no te molestara... - sonríe el chico.

Hermione niega con la cabeza, aun confundida.

- A ver - Ron se acerca a Hermione, poniendo su mano sobre la frente de ella - ya no tienes fiebre.... 

- ¿Me enferme?

- ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Después de la mojada que te pusiste? ¡Claro que te enfermaste! Has dormido por dos días...

- ¿DOS DIAS?

- Si, pero no te preocupes, todo sigue igual... excepto por una amonestación del ministerio de magia...

Hermione recuerda todo de golpe, y no puede evitar el ensombrecer su gesto.

- Oh, lo siento - se disculpa Ron - debí decírtelo en otra ocasión...

- ¿Para que? Hubiera sido lo mismo.

Los chicos quedan en un silencio incomodo.

- Gracias - dice Hermione en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué? No hice nada especial... - se sonroja el pelirrojo.

- Claro que si... me salvaste... y eso jamás terminaré de agradecértelo.

Hermione se acerca al pelirrojo, besándolo tiernamente en la mejilla.

- Debes descansar - Ron se había sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello.

- Quizás... no era el destino... pero este si lo es...

- Quizás - sonríe Ron - pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

- Que sabias palabras - sonríe también Hermione.

Los chicos siguen platicando animadamente. Darle tiempo al tiempo.... 

Aun así, hay algo que le quedaría a Hermione grabado... no olvidaría jamás el día en el que Draco se fue... se fue lejos para nunca volver.

**FIN**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Miércoles, 9 de Abril del 2003**

****

****

**_Luna que tanto me miras_**

**_Luna que entiendes mis penas_**

**_Cuando pude quererle, no supe_**

**_Y ahora le quiero de veras._**

****

_Notas de la autora:_

_La canción es '**The day you went away' **de **M2M**_


End file.
